ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Munchkin Country
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. (1900) *The Munchkin Country Of Oz* The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. (1900) Glinda the Good (1939) Munchkin Country is a fictonal place invented by L. Frank Baum, author and creator of the Oz legacy. It is the first country introduced in Baum's first Oz book titled 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz', published in 1900. The Munchkin Country is the official eastern quadrant of the magical Land of Oz. And also is the part of Oz where Dorothy Gale and her pet dog named Toto find themselves at after being swept away while aloft in a Kansas prairie farmhouse that was carried by a powerful cyclone to Oz. Also, in the many various versions of the story, Munchkin Country is also sometimes also called The Land of Munchkins or simply Munckin-Land for short. The eastern country is the first land to be linked to the Emerald City by means of the Yellow Brick Road. *The yellow brick road is found in the heart of Munchkin Country that travels past the Munchkin border. The border ends roughly near the field of deadly Poppies. The beautiful scarlet Poppies blossom in between munchkinland and the center of the land where the city is. Thus separating the two places. Baum's Description Dorothy Gale (1939) Unlike the iconic 1939 film by MGM in Baum's original book the Munchkin County is strictly dominated by blue and blue of every shade, blue being the Munchkins mascot color. The Munchkins are stated to only wear clothing of all blue because Munchkin Country is always distinguished by that specific color, being represented as blue on Oz's official flag and map. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The landscape there is radiant, healthy, delightful and always filled with bright sunshine. The country is also said to be the most appealing in all the land even compared to the handsome landscapes that surround the Emerald City. The people who inhabit the east part of Oz are described by Baum as living in homes and odd looking dwellings with large domed roofs of blue and arched ceilings. Long fences are said to surround the homes, and are all freshly painted a dainty blue color. Oz History of Munchkin Country: The Munchkin Country is the country which Dorothy Gale of Kansas and her pet dog named Toto both found themselves in after a Kansas cyclone had swept them away while aloft in the farmhouse. The farmhouse was dropped off in the heart of Munchkin-Land in Oz. Before the unexpected arrival, the Munchkin County was ruled for many years by the Wicked Witch of the East. The Wicked Witch had successfully enslaved many of the Munchkin people to work for her thanks to the powerful magic of her charmed Silver Shoes. Then one random day, out of the clear blue sky, a falling house came crashing down and accidentally landed right on top of the Wicked Witch, killing her instantly and leaving behind nothing more but her magic shoes. Dorothy became the new owner of the Silver Shoes and a huge celebration was thrown across the Munchkin Country in Dorothy's honor, as the people throughout the land thought her to be a great hero and sorceress for freeing them all from the Wicked Witch's bondage once and for all. When Dorothy went off to see the Wizard to ask him to send her back home to Kansas again, Dorothy and Toto spent the first night in Oz at the house of a very rich Munchkin farmer named Boq. However, Dorothy's stay with Boq the Munchkin was not in the movie. Princess Ozma returned to Oz through the Munchkin Country after her adventure in the Land of Ev. (Ozma of Oz) Known Locations * Munchkin Village - * Deadly Poppy Field - * Mount Munch - * College of Art and Athletic Perfection - * Dicksy Land - * Lake Orizon - * Moojer Mountain - * Munchkin River - * Ozure Isles - * Unicorners - * Sapphire City - * Seebania - * Yellow Brick Road - Other sources In Gregory Maguire's novels, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West and Son of a Witch (which use "Munchkinland"), the people are not all Munchkins, and so they are actually called Munchkinlanders. Maguire portrays Munchkinland as the breadbasket of Oz. Munchkinland is also shown to be the native home of Elphaba, or the Wicked Witch of the West, and her younger sister Nessarose (although in the novel, they grew up in Quadling Country). In the Broadway musical Wicked, based on the novel, their father is the governor of Munchkinland. In both adaptations, Nessarose eventually comes to power, but her corrupt ruling earns her loathing by the Munchkinlanders and the name "Wicked Witch of the East." Category:Locations Category:Munchkin Country